Yugioh SHrD
by GreyKing46
Summary: In the distant future, in the mighty Prysum City, the KettoKen Corp has more or less taken over the city. We follow Ryan, who is being chased by KettoKen Corp for some unknown reason. What is his adventure?
1. Shattered Beginnings

Hey everyone. This is an OC Yugioh story I have created with my friends: GhostKaiser23 and yugiohfan163.

It will include several... a LOT of OC cards.

Thus is a completely OC Yugioh series called Yugioh SHrD, it is pronounced like Shard, and like all YuGiOh series the name has a deeper meaning, I will leave that to you guys to work out

Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOh

* * *

 **Yugioh SHrD  
**

 **Chapter 1: Shattered Beginnings  
**

* * *

It was the dead of night in Prysum City, a city of light and life. In the city, a great building stood, one of science and future technology towards duelling. This was known as KettoKen Corp, it held all power over the city. It was the pioneering company that rivalled with Kaiba Corp, and they were on the verge of a potential breakthrough. A figure was running through the darkness

It was a man, almost naked save for a jacket and a pair of trousers; he had spiky red hair with blue accents and red eyes. As well as a necklace that sparkled from a small stream of light. The man ram as fast as he could, a large mechanical figure following after him...

* * *

*Three weeks later*

A teenage girl yawned as she awoke to the morning sun. She was dressed in pink pyjamas; she had long light blue hair, freely flowing behind her and in her frame covering her light brown eyes and her slender frame. She rubbed her eyes lightly, smiling lightly "Hmm...What a nice sleep..." She yawned, getting out of bed, stretching her arms in the air.

"AMY! YOU UP YET?" a voice yelled from downstairs

"Yeah, yeah...I'm up, I'm up." The girl responded, taking steps on her carpet to downstairs. She giggled, feeling the ticklish feel of the carpet under her toes as she walked downstairs into a nicely furnished kitchen "Good morning." Amy smiled

"You look happy, Lazy-Amy." The voice responded. Standing there was a man in his thirties with blue hair, although it was slightly greyed, and he had green eyes

"Daddy..." Amy sighed with a happy look on her face.

"Good dream?" He asked, pouring some soup

"Yeah...Yeah it was." Amy responded, getting something to drink

"Oh? Anything special?" Her father asked "Maybe a dream of being a great celebrity duelist?"

"You know me too well, daddy." She answered kissing his cheek. Although she also looked sad at the idea. She WANTED to be the best duelist in the world...But she had a long ways to go.

"Don't worry Amy, you'll get there soon." Her father smiled

"Thanks Daddy." She responded. He hugged her lightly, putting the food on the table

"You better hurry up." Her father spoke kindly

"Daddy, its Saturday. It's not like I'm going to be late for school." Amy smiled happily

"Is it really? I have GOT to stop overtime..." Her father sighed in relief

"You want us to live happily." Amy frowned, hugging him

"Yeah...I do." He held her hand gently. She smiled, kissing his cheek "Go on...Get changed." He chuckled lightly

"Okay." Amy nodded, basing upstairs

'That's my girl...' He thought

* * *

*with Amy*

"Okay...Time for the day." She smiled, getting into the shower before getting dressed. She hummed, buttoning up a white shirt, the rest of her cloths on her bed. There were pink stockings, a long black skirt and a pink jacket and tie. All together it looked like a girl's school uniform. It didn't take too long for her to get dressed "Uh-huh. There we go." Amy smiled as she then pigtailed her hair at the base and then near her ends. She smiled, grabbing a pink oval shaped device off her desk "Hmm." She smiled holding it in her hands. She sighed, clipping it to her waist before picking up a card box off her desk and clipped it to the opposite side of her belt "There. Ready for the day." Amy commented and headed downstairs. She smiled as she sat down for breakfast, her father chuckling gently

"Look at you, my little Duelist." Her father chuckled lightly

"Daddy." She blushed a bit

"So, what're you going to do today?" He asked

"I don't know." She shrugged

"Well, maybe you can help around the house, if you don't know what to do." He chuckled

"Actually I think I'll go downtown." She laughed nervously

"Alright." Her father nodded.

She nodded, slipping her shoes on before she ran out of the house. She went out of her home heading into town; while stopping by the traffic lights. She looked around as she walked, humming a bit. As the light turned green she almost skipped to the other side of the road to get into town. She was new in town, not even being there for a month yet so she was still learning her way around She passed through the artisan street where she saw the produce stands and the homemade goods stores 'This place is so nice.' she thought. She soon came across the Duelling Park, where she saw some kids playing Duel Monsters. She stood back, watching the duels with a small smiled

"Attack Celtic Guardian, Curse of Dragon!" A kid called out

"I play "Reinforcements" raising my Guardian's attack by 500." The second kid added

Amy chuckled, her hand going to her card box sadly. She wanted to join... But... she felt like she wasn't ready. She KNEW she wasn't ready "...Move along, Amy...Move along." She sighed and walked away

Amy frowned as she walked away. She was not a good duellist, far from it actually. She was a beginner... Barely even a novice. She was going to go to the Academy in the town to get better. Now most people would be confused about this fact because of 'how is she a novice at this age'

The answer was actually quite simple. It is called a learning deficiency. She has learnt how to get around her weakness but because of it she is miles behind the skill level expected of her age. Which was especially heartbreaking for her because of her dream, to go into the history books with the likes of Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba and Jack Atlas.

It... It was difficult growing up, when the game you loved to play was difficult for you to learn. Where she had trouble finishing one turn without making some massive yet stupid mistake and she couldn't understand what she did wrong. And kids can be cruel and ruthless when they don't know about another's problems. And sometimes when they know the problem it makes them even worse

Amy sighed and headed into town, just to look around and maybe find something that catches her eye. She didn't pay attention as time ticked away, having bought a hot dog and a can of drink around lunch, and soon the sun was starting to set a bit "Whoa...I've been out all day..." She gasped. 'I gotta get home.' She thought. She turned around and started heading home... But heard some weird noises down an alleyway "Huh? Who...Who's there?" She called down the alley. She walked for a bit until she noticed a giant figure "Oh...Oh god..." She whispered "H-Hello?" She gulped in fear. She took a step forward and saw... A... A... A giant robot?!

Her eyes looked on in fear and she backed up, she didn't know WHY there was a giant robot here, but what she DID know was to run! But what shocked her was that there was a duel monster in front of the robot "A-A Duel Monster?" She gasped

 **Battle Ox  
EARTH  
Level 4  
1700 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

She looked over opposite the robot and saw a man about her age partially hidden in the shadows and it was an unknown monster she hadn't seen before, a large beast with green wind flowing from it "Huh?" The man blinked

"S-Sorry. I...I didn't mean to interrupt." Amy apologised

 **"Intruder detected."** The robot suddenly said, turning to Amy

"N-No, wait. I-I'll leave, okay?" Amy panicked

 **"Destroy all intruders."** The robot said, filling Amy with fear and dread

"HEY! Your fight's with me!" The man called out ... And then a gun unfolded from the machine!

"HOLY GODS!" Amy screamed seeing the gun pointed at her.

"Attack!" The man yelled, activating his battle phase. His monster destroyed the robots, making smoke fill the area, while the man ram and grabbed Amy's band and dragged her away

 **"Destroy all intruders."** The robot spoke as it followed, retracting its gun. Only to find the two gone **"Duel abandoned. Intruders fled. Return to base."** The robot listed off and left

* * *

*? ? ?*

The man and Amy ran off to a hideaway place. Amy didn't pay attention to the surroundings since the thought of being shot was still fresh in her mind and she was panicking up a storm. But when she realised what was going on they were in a massive warehouse "Wh-Where am I...? Who are you?" She asked as she collapsed to the floor in exhaustion and shock

"I'm Ryan, this is my home." The man said simply, standing in the light and turning to her. It was the red-haired with blue accented man, he was wearing a large over jacket with at least dirty trousers.

"Home?" Amy blinking

"Yes..." He nodded. "Are you alright?" He asked

"Y... Yes." She nodded nervously

Ryan examined Amy carefully and noted the deck box and the dueldisk. "You're a duellist?" He asked

"... Yes." She nodded nervously

"Wow...Nice to meet another duellist...What's your name?" he asked kindly

"A... Amy Simmons." She mumbled

Ryan nodded. "Nice to meet you, Ammy Simmons. Please...Sit down."

"It... It's just one m." She mumbled, doing as he said

Ryan nodded at that. "How did you find me?" He asked

"I-I'm sorry?" Amy asked

"Was it on purpose or by accident?" He reiterated

"I... Accident. I heard your duel and got curious." She blinked

"Hm." Ryan nodded "Do you live far from here?" He asked

"I... I don't know... What was with that robot?"

"They're hunting me...Part of...Part of a group, who want me back." Ryan answered, gripping his head

"A group? Why do they want you?" Amy asked, worried Ryan was a criminal

"I...It's a long story..." Ryan frowned. "But to them...I'm integral to their plan."

"Huh?"

"I...I'm a duelist myself..." Ryan answered as he sat down.

"Wow." She said in slight shock, looking down to see a familiar device on his wrist but unlike her pink one his was silver

"I've had this...for ages..." Ryan explained

"Had what?"

"My Duel Disk..." He answered, rubbing the screen with his sleeve

"Oh."

"...Where do you live?" Ryan asked

"I...Five minutes away from Prysum City Duel School." Amy nodded

"Oh...That's interesting..." Ryan responded

"Huh?" She blinked

"Going to the school...I've always wondered what that would be like." Ryan answered

"Okay." She mumbled a bit

"...Do you need a hand getting back home?" He asked. "It's dark out."

"Dark?" She blinked in shock

"Unfortunately. I can get you to the traffic lights, if you can find your way there." Ryan nodded

"... I don't really know is my way around town." She blushed "I'm new."

"Ah...Okay..." Ryan nodded "... Then I'll take you all the way home."

"Y-You will?" Amy asked

"Yea." He sighed "Besides...That robot should be gone by now. It should be safe."

"Thank you." Amy answered. Ryan nodded, going to a computer and pressing a few buttons 'I wonder what he's doing with that...' Amy thought to herself.

"There we go." He nodded, closing the computer "Well let's go."

"O-Okay." Amy nodded, standing up to follow him. She followed him out of the warehouse, looking around in amazement. She saw that the area was surrounded by illuminated neon, a convenience store and comic shops "Where are we?" She whispered in amazement

"A safe part of town, it's quiet since there aren't two-way roads." Ryan answered. She nodded, following him "This way." Ryan spoke pointing past the comic stores.

"Okay." She nodded, following him "Are... Are those the only cloths you have? They're very torn up and dirty."

"Yeah... These….. These are the only clothes I've got." Ryan answered honestly

"... I think my dad has some cloths when he was our age that might fit you." She smiled gently

"Oh...I...Thank you. But I shouldn't be a burden." Ryan answered, before stopping at the traffic lights.

"It's fine." She smiled

"Come on." He spoke as the lights turned green, leading her home. She nodded, not noticing she grasped his hand as she looked at his face. He noticed that he had darkened eyes, probably from lack of sleep or rough nights, he was slightly gaunt and dirty...How long had he been on the streets? But at the same time he was very handsome "Okay...Now, which way is your home?" Ryan asked as they had crossed over.

"Huh?" She blinked

"North or south?" Ryan asked as they stopped at the street

"Oh. North."

"North..." Ryan nodded and lead the way. Not long after they went north and ended up back at her house; well, Amy had to double back since it was dark and they overshot it by about two houses over.

"Here we are." she nodded

"...It's a nice house." Ryan commented

"Thanks." She smiled

"I should go." Ryan answered. "Your family must be worried that you've been missing." But she grabbed his arm as he tried to walk away "Huh?" Ryan blinked as he turned back and looked at Amy.

"I said you're getting new cloths and you are getting new cloths." She said seriously

Ryan blinked. Suddenly his hair fell down, the blue streaks in his hair turning black with his red eyes becoming a dark grey/black as well "Well, if you say so my lady." 'Ryan' bowed gently with a flirtatious smile

"Um...O-Okay." Amy blushed a little and lead Ryan inside "Dad!" She called as she sat slide inside

"AMY! Oh my girl!" Her father gasped and hugged her in relief "I was so worried!"

"Daddy, daddy, I'm fine." Amy answered "I promise."

"Oh thank goodness...Who's this?" Her father asked

"Oh, this is Ryan." Amy introduced them "He saved me."

"Saved you?" He frowned

"Yeah, he did." Amy answered

"Indeed, I did." Ryan added to Amy's comment

"From what?" Amy's father frowned

"From a duelling robot. I was in the middle of duelling it and Amy accidentally stumbled upon us." Ryan answered

"Dueling robot? Why is KettoKen Corp, after you?" He gasped

"Their own reasons...And for that reason, I want to keep Amy safe." Ryan answered

"Huh?" Amy blinked, especially as 'Ryan' wrapped an arm around her waist

"Well...Thank you for looking after her." Amy's father answered

"W... Why don't you stay for dinner?" Amy stuttered nervously, blushing

"Really? I mean...I wouldn't want to impose." Ryan answered Although his hair was spikey again, the black highlights turned back to blue

"Hmm..." Ryan hummed and blinked

"Ryan? Are you okay?" Amy asked

"No, I'm fine." He nodded, although he looked annoyed, and pulled away

"Well...The least I can do is...Maybe make you a hot meal." Amy's father offered

"Thank you!" Ryan bowed lightly

"Oh, and...And a shower." Amy added.

"Huh?" Ryan blinked

"You...Look like you need a shower." Amy answered "You go for a shower, I'll go and get you some new cloths."

"I...Thank you." Ryan answered. He smiled happily at that idea

"I'll show you where the bathroom is." Amy's father spoke. Ryan nodded, following him

"I'll keep an eye on dinner." Amy added

Amy's father nodded, leading Ryan to the bathroom "Here you go."

"Thank you, Sir." Ryan spoke respectfully. The man nodded with a light frown. Ryan entered the bathroom and sighed, he closed the door and began to strip off in privacy. "What was that?" Ryan frowned, looking at the mirror

 _'What was what?'_ A voice responded to him.

"The flirting." He deadpanned, the other voice sounding like his own voice

 _'Hey...What do you expect? She IS cute.'_ The other voice answered

"Knock it off." Ryan sighed as he turned the shower on and walked inside

 _'Alright, alright...'_ The voice responded

Ryan sighed, washing himself

* * *

*With Amy*

'What was that about? He...He was like...A different person.' She thought 'He... Does have a nice body. Oh no, what am I thinking? I just met him!' Amy blushed She slapped her cheek lightly, sighing "What am I gonna do?" She frowned

That was when her father walked down. He sighed heavily and sat in a chair.

"Daddy?" She asked

"Amy...I don't trust that boy." He spoke plainly.

"What do you mean?" She frowned

"He...If KettoKen Corp is after him...He'll be a problem. I'm only thinking of you." He answered

"It's not his fault! He's a nice guy!" Amy defended

"And I don't doubt that he is." He responded. "...But you've only just met him...I just...I don't know what to think. Plus he seemed like he was trying to get... Awfully close to you."

"I...Yeah...I...I don't know what that was about." Amy blushed

"Amy...I want him gone by tomorrow." Her father answered.

As if on que Ryan walked down in new cloths. He was wearing a set of black trainers with blue accents, black jeans, a blue short sleeve shirt, a simple sleek red jacket and a white scarf. And now Amy could clearly see his necklace. The necklace was round, silver with a turquoise centre and silver lettering with a small amber bump "Sorry, am I interrupting?" He asked nervously

"Just...Just talking." Amy's father answered

"You look good." Amy nodded "It suits you."

"Thank you...Your dinner smells good." Ryan responded kindly, that made Amy blush a bit

"Sit down, Ryan...I'll get the plates." Amy's father spoke

"Thank you, sir." Ryan answered respectfully.

Amy quickly set the table, smiling "Done." Amy spoke as she set the cutlery.

Ryan sat down, clearly a bit awkward. He coughed a little, since he was worried a bit. Soon Amy's father set the table, sitting down

"Itadakimasu." Both Amy and her father spoke

"Ita... Ita... This looks nice." Ryan said, trying to copy the two

"You're...Not Japanese?" Amy's father asked

"Huh?" Ryan blinked

"You're in Japan and you're speaking Japanese but you couldn't say Itadakimasu. And you don't seem to know what it means." Amy explained

"But you look like you are Japanese." Amy's father added

"I...I THINK I am..." Ryan answered, gulping in worry

"You think?" Amy's father asked, making Ryan sigh

"You see the reason KettoKen Corp is after me is because they see me as 'their property'." Ryan explained "They raised me to be a 'one man dueling army'. I know maths, literature, science and mechanic's but living? Culture? I might as well be a six year old." Both Amy and her father looked at each other in shock, before turning back to Ryan. And they saw him struggling to use his cutlery to eat "Um...I...Sorry...I...I don't..." Ryan frowned

'Hes definitely telling the truth.' both Simmon's thought

"Please help?" Ryan asked politely. And so they spent their dinner helping Ryan understand proper table etiquette and how to eat "Thank you. I'm sorry about all of this." Ryan apologized and thanked them

"It's fine." Amy smiled "You know... You'd learn more if you say... Went to school."

"What?" Ryan and Amy's father asked

"M-Me in school?" Ryan added

"It will help you." Amy nodded with a smile

"I...I wouldn't want to intrude or anything." Ryan answered

"Trust me, its fine." Amy nodded before she grinned "Besides, the robot is most likely gonna come after me since it was my face and KettoKen Corp basically controls the city. I need a certain duellist to protect me."

"I...O-Okay, I guess that's true." Ryan answered "But that doesn't mean I have to JOIN the school."

"What's wrong? Are you a chicken?" Amy challenged. And that was the wrong thing to say as Ryan suddenly froze while his hairstyle, hair accents and eyes changed again

"Oh...No, no, no...I'm not a chicken." Ryan answered with a confident and boyish smile. His hair was down and sleek, tier in a small ponytail, with his eyes hair accents a light silver

"Ryan? What's happened to your hair?" Amy's father asked in shock but the question was ignored, Amy hugging Ryan

"Thank you!" Amy smiled

Ryan blinked, returning to 'normal' "... You're... Welcome?" He mumbled

"...Do you have a place to stay, Ryan?" Mr Simmons asked

"I have my home." He nodded

"It's a warehouse." She frowned

"You live in a warehouse?" Amy's father asked

"It's comfortable enough." Ryan answered

The man frowned at that "We've got a spare bedroom, you can stay there." Amy answered

"What?!" Ryan gasped

"I-Amy!" Amy's Father spoke

"I... Let me think about it." Ryan nodded

"Okay." Amy answered a bit sadly

"... Thank you for having me around for dinner." Ryan nodded, standing up

"Ryan..." Amy frowned

"I've got to go." Ryan answered. He bowed a bit before he walked out of the house

"Well...he IS a bit peculiar..." Amy's father spoke

"Yea." Amy smiled lightly

"A nice boy but...Peculiar..." He repeated

* * *

*with Ryan*

"The hell was that? I didn't need YOU popping up then!" Ryan hissed under his breath as he was walking back to his warehouse home "Heck, you even got me into a stupid school!" He added, looking into the window

In the reflection, there was Ryan but as he was back at the table: his hair in a ponytail and with silver tips _"She called us a coward!"_ The other Ryan frowned

"You're not helping!" Ryan snapped at the first voice. "It doesn't matter if she called us cowards or not!"

 _"Nothing we can do now."_ The swave voice from early said, with a near verbal shrug _"We should go see Sensei and update him before we go home."_

"I...Yeah...You're right." Ryan sighed. He sighed, entering one of the comic shops near his house. The lights were still on, but there was only person there: the graveyard night-shift worker. Well... He was really the only employee as he was the owner and had no people working for him. The man behind the table was an old man with white hair and a long beard "Evening." Ryan spoke respectfully ... Before he noticed the old man wasn't paying attention and was reading a comic with nude women on the front "Old man." Ryan frowned, facepalming

"Huh?" The old man looked up "Oh, Ryan my boy! You need to look at this one, this girls got some REAL tatas!" The old man smiled, laughing pevertedly

"...No thanks." Ryan sighed. "Listen Sensei, I need to talk to you."

"Huh? What about?" Ryan's "sensei" asked. So Ryan sat down and explained the entire situation "Jeez...I'd only though this happened during a manga." The old man answered Before he giggled perversely "Maybe your life is turning into a high school harem anime?"

Ryan looked in disbelief at the old man and sighed. "I'm NOT a manga character."

 _"Although that idea would be awesome."_ Ryan then said in the swave voice

"I know; right?" The old man chuckled

"You two!" Ryan frowned

* * *

*Time skip*

Ryan was sleeping peacefully when he felt someone blow on his ear "Hmm..." He stirred lightly and turned over. And again he felt someone blow on his ear "Huh?" He groaned awake. As his eyes opened and he flipped over he was face to face with a black skirt and pink pantyhose clad legs, as well as a slight hint of breasts showing it was a girl bending over and pink hair lightly falling over her neck and shoulders. Blinking he stood up slowly, seeing it was Amy "Hmm...Amy?" He groaned a little, sitting up while trying not to look as he found what he saw EXTREAMLY beautiful

"Come on, it's time for school." She smiled

"Uhh...What time is it?" Ryan grumbled

"Time for school, I just told you." She joked a little "It's half 8, we need to get a move on."

"Oh...Man..." Ryan grumbled. "Alright...Alright...Okay." He mumbled lightly, rubbing his eyes 'This is going to be a long day... At least Amy's nice.'

* * *

And there we go. No duels here but I hope you all enjoy it.


	2. Destiny Action!

**Hello everyone! I hope this story gets a bit more support in the future.**

 **Just so you know, I will be using Yugioh Arc-V dueling rules for this fic as I feel it works best**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOh**

* * *

 **Yugioh SHrD  
**

 **Chapter 2: Destiny Action!  
**

* * *

Ryan sighed as he waited outside his class, crossing his arms "How long now?" Ryan asked, sounding bored. That was when the door opened and the teacher looked out to him

"Please come in now." The teacher asked

"Alright." Ryan answered and entered the classroom, acting as respectful as he could. He looked around, seeing so many people in the class 'Whoa...Okay...' Ryan thought and gulped lightly, trying to stay calm

"Everyone this is our newest student: Ryan Yurumasa." The teacher spoke respectfully

"Hello." Ryan nodded, bowing a bit. The students gave their responses, which ranged from a simple "hello" or a wave of their hands and some didn't care 'Well, that's polite.' He thought

"Ryan; why don't you tell the class something about yourself?" The Teacher asked

"I... Like dueling?" He shrugged, Some of the class just laughed at that simple answer, but it was short sweet and to the point

"... Very well." The teacher sweatdropped

"Sorry...But there's not much to tell." Ryan answered

"Take a seat." The teacher sighed

"Thanks." Ryan answered and sat next to the only available seat: next to Amy

"It's almost like its fate." Amy winked

'Yeah...Keep thinking that, Amy...' Ryan thought to himself and sighed lightly, although he was grinning happily. He looked around the class, taking in the appearance of the class. Some of them were lazing in their seats and some of them were sitting properly. He saw different hairstyles, hair colours and such all over the place. It was like he WAS in a harem manga...But he didn't have any feelings to these strangers. Add to the fact he was straight and the class was a mix of boys and girls. He sighed, relaxing his head in his palm as he started to tune out the lesion in boredom '...So...Boring...' he thought.

"Now, who can tell me the answer to this math's problem?" the teacher asked. When he looked to see the class all looked afraid he sighed... When he noticed one that wasn't "Ryan, how about you?"

"I'm sorry?" Ryan apologised as he looked up at the question

"Can you tell me the answer to this equation?" The teacher asked

Ryan looked at the teacher and then quickly solved the question. "Ninty-four." He answered simply.

"I...That...That's correct." The teacher answered in shock. He shrugged, the question not even being too hard for him with the class starting in shock "I...Ahem. Good job, Ryan. Let us continue." The teacher spoke and it was like that for the rest of the day.

He flawlessly worked out the tongue twisting riddles that where in language. He looked like a science professor in said class. And when they went outside for sports he was besting every other guy in basketball, the girls doing track

"Wow." Amy muttered as she ran lazily around the track, looking as Ryan was an unstoppable force on the court and she caught him doing a slam dunk and winning the game for his side.

 **52 - 17**

That was the last score.

The girls where all staring, talking amongst themselves, while Amy looked at her new friend 'He is SO good!' she thought. She met up with him as he left the court, the red haired guy rubbing a towel against his face

"Ah...There..." Ryan sighed. "Oh...Hi Amy."

"Hey. You did great out there." Amy smiled. She was wearing a plane white shirt sleeve polo shirt and tight blue sports shorts that went halfway down her thighs

"It was nothing." Ryan answered. "...Nice uniform."

"... Thanks." She blushed

"How was PE for you?" He asked as he finished towelling off his face

"It was... Okay." She nodded slightly shyly

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked. "Cause...you look a bit out of it."

"... No one has ever really complimented me in a uniform before." She mumbled gently

"Oh..." Ryan frowned a little. "Well...You do...Look nice." Ryan answered. That made her blush brighter, lightly pulling her shorts down lower trying to cover more of herself "Oh jeez, I'm making this worse aren't I?" Ryan asked. That made her giggle gently "I err...I'll just get changed." Ryan spoke. Little did they know was there was a guy glaring at the two

*Time skip*

"What do you have for lunch?" Amy asked Ryan as she had a bento ready

"Nothing, I'm fine." Ryan shrugged "I can go days without eating, I was trained as a 'duel solder' remember?"

Amy frowned at that. "...Take some." Amy offered

"No, no, no...I couldn't." Ryan politely declined

"Ryan. Eat some, or do I have to force feed you?" She glared

"I...*Sigh* Alright..." He nodded and took a bite from Amy's bento. She nodded, feeding him a few pieces of sushi and found him cute "Hm...Thish...*gulp*Is nice." Ryan commented

"Thanks. I made it myself." She blushed

"Really?" Ryan asked in a respectful shock

"Yes. My dad makes good food and he's been teaching me. He used to own a restraunt but he sold it when... My mother died." She sighed

"Hmm." Ryan whimpered lightly at that, feeling sorry for her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled lightly, a figure walking towards them arrogantly

* * *

*Time skip*

"What do you have for lunch?" Amy asked Ryan as she had a bento ready

"Nothing, I'm fine." Ryan shrugged "I can go days without eating, I was trained as a 'duel solder' remember?"

Amy frowned at that. "...Take some." Amy offered

"No, no, no...I couldn't." Ryan politely declined

"Ryan. Eat some, or do I have to force feed you?" She glared, a small aura of anger around her

"I...*Sigh* Alright..." He nodded and took a bite from Amy's bento. She nodded, feeding him a few pieces of sushi and found him cute "Hm...Thish...*gulp*Is nice." Ryan commented

"Thanks. I made it myself." She blushed

"Really?" Ryan asked in a respectful shock

"Yes. My dad makes good food and he's been teaching me. He used to own a restraunt but he sold it when... My mother died." She sighed

"Hmm." Ryan whimpered lightly at that, feeling sorry for her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled lightly, a figure walking towards them arrogantly

"Hey." The figure spoke to the side of Ryan.

"Huh?" Ryan turned to see who got their attention

It was a guy from his class. He had dirty orange hair with light yellow tips, while wearing the school uniform. The accents where red, showing he was in the same year as them "Think your some big guy, doncha?" The guy said arrogantly, pushing Ryan lightly

"Hey...What's your problem?" Ryan asked

"You." He glared "You think you're some super-hot shit, doncha? Well I challenge you to a duel!"

"Hey Grant! Back o..." Amy started, only to be interpreted

"I accept!" Ryan grinned at that, shocking Amy

"WHAT?!" Amy yelled

"Courtyard. Three minutes." The now named Grant smirked, walking away

"Ryan...What're you thinking?" Amy frowned "Grant's the best duelist in the school!"

"So this'll be fun?" Ryan grinned

"What is with you?" Amy asked

"What do you mean? Dueling's supposed to be fun." Ryan smiled slightly "And I take my fun where I can get it."

"I...Alright." Amy nodded. Ryan nodded, hugging her before he ran off "Ohh..." Amy blushed

Down in the courtyard Grant was shuffling his deck, eager to put Ryan in his place.

Ryan arrived, skidding to a stop before him. He pulled out the silver shield from his hip and attached it onto his wrist, a band attaching it to his right arm

"You ready?" Grant asked in annoyance, his duel disk being a rust-ish colour

"Of course!" Ryan smiled, shuffling his deck before he inserted it into the shield on his arm soporifically into the slot over his wrist. Then a glowing energy blade emerged from the dueldisk, a blade of blue energy acting as the 'disk' of his DuelDisk

"DUEL!" The two spoke

 **Ryan - 4000  
Grant - 4000**

Together they drew five cards, staying calm as the calculated and thought

"I'll go first." Ryan nodded, looking at his five cards

"What?" Amy asked

"Because the first player does not draw." Another person deadpanned

"I play one monster in defence mode." Ryan spoke: a rectangle going long ways sideways appeared in front of Ryan, a simple glowing card "And then I set three cards. End turn." Ryan said, setting three cards which became glowing rectangles in a line behind the one Ryan set earlier

"He set four cards?" Amy blinked

"My turn!" Grant drew his card

 **Ryan's hand: 1  
Ryan's Field: Set monster/ 3 set Spell or Traps**

"And since it's my standby phase I can special summon this monster to the field: Sky Metal Front-Line Soldier, in attack mode!" Grant ordered

 **Sky Metal Front-Line Soldier  
Level 4, LIGHT, Machine  
1500 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

Arising from the ground was a high tech looking robotic solder that looked very humanoid, covered in sleek shiny silver armour with some glowing green orbs on its body. Its right arm was a machine gun and a shield on its left arm. It had a single, glowing blue eye "And now it's my main phase." Grant added. "I can normal summon now."

"Multiple summons?" Amy asked, feeling confused

"Special Summons are different to Normal Summons." A voice answered

"I summon: Sky Metal Assault Soldier!" Grant called out summoning his second monster

 **Sky Metal Assault Soldier  
Level 4, LIGHT, Machine  
1800 ATK, 900 DEF**

This monster looked almost exactly the same as his other monster only more armoured with two rocket launcher arm's "Now I attack! Sky Metal Assault Soldier, attack his faced down monster!" Gran called out

The square glowed, a blonde haired samurai dressed in sleek black and gold armour emerged

 **Unmei Action LoyalBreaker  
WIND, Level 4, Warrior/Effect  
900 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

Grant's monster attacked Ryan's monster and it was deflected back to Grant, dealing 200 points of damage as his monsters shots ricocheted back at him

 **Grant  
4000 - 3800**

"You attacked my Unmei Action LoyalBreaker. Thanks to his ability you have to send the top card of your deck to the graveyard." Ryan responded. Grant scoffed, taking the top card off his deck and putting it in the extra zone

"Wait... why did Grant take damage?" Amy blinked

"Cause his monster's attack points were less than...Ryan's monster's defence points." A student answered

"Ryan's monster seems... Strange." Another student said

"Unmei... Destiny, or fate." The first nodded

'... It's like Fate!' Amy thought back to her comment at class, her eyes widening

"Now it is my Main Phase 2 and I play the spell card: Sky Metal Upgrade! It increases the level of all Sky Metal monsters by 1!" Grant continued

 **Sky Metal Assault Solder: level 4 - level 5**

 **Sky Metal Front-Line Solder: Level 4 - level 5**

"And now I have two level 5 monsters!" Grant grinned, making the people of the school both exited and sad

"Looks like it'll be over on Grant's next turn." A student sighed

"Why?" Amy asked in confusion

"Grant's going to XYZ summon next turn." Another deadpanned

"Ecks-ease summon?" Amy asked trying to phonetically sound it out

"Xyz summon. It's when someone uses monsters of the same level to summon a new monster from the extra deck." The student answered

 _"I now use my two level 5 monsters to construct the overlay network!" Grant called, the two monsters turning into green light. The two shot into the air, spiraling, before they flew into a golden vortex in front of him "Might guardian machine of the advanced civilisation, arise and fight with your furious might_! **XYZ SUMMON!** _Come forth, Rank 5! Might mechanical marvel of might_! **Sky Metal Golem!"**

 **Sky Metal Golem  
XYZ  
Rank 5, LIGHT, Machine  
3000 ATK/ 2500 DEF  
Overlay Units: 2**

Grant's monster towered over its master, it was silvery with large plates covering its body much more than its previous counterparts. It had large gauntlets, bracers and shin guards to protect itself "And now I end turn."

"Whoa...THIS is a challenge!" Ryan smiled at Grant's monster

"This is awesome!" He cheered, grasping his deck "My turn! Draw!" He called, bringing his hand to two

 **Ryan's hand: 2  
Ryan's Field: Unmei Action LoyalBreaker (2000 DEF)/ 3 set Spell or Traps**

 **Grant's hand: 3  
Grant's Field: Sky Metal Golem (300 ATK/ OVU 2)**

"Are...Are you serious? You're staring up at a monster with 3000 ATK points!" Grant commented

"Yep! A fun challenge!" Ryan grinned, looking at his hand "I activate Destiny Draw – Draw of Fate!" Ryan smiled

"Draw of Fate?" Grant asked confused at this.

"I draw a card and depending on what it is depends on the effect!" Grant smiled "If it's a monster I can normal summon it is special summoned and I draw again but if I can't summon it, it is sent to the grave. If it's a spell I get to draw two more cards. And if it's a trap I activate it."

"Well...Get on with it!" Grant snapped  
Ryan smiled, putting his hand atop his deck and closing his eyes. Everyone heard their hearts bump before Ryan drawed, looking at the card quickly "Perfect." Ryan smiled, turning it around to show it was a spell card

"Okay, so two more cards." Grant answered

Ryan nodded, drawing a card so his hand was up to 5 "I play a card facedown and summon Unmei Action ElfBlader!" Ryan called, a monster appearing on his field. It looked like the classic monster known as Celtic Guardian but different as his armour was sleeker and more elegant

 **Unmei Action ElfBlader**  
 **Level 4, Warrior, Light**  
 **1400 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

"Alright, what's does this card do? I doubt it's just a vanilla Celtic Guardian." Grant spoke.

"Well, you're right. My ElfBlader allows me to gain a spell card from my deck to my hand." Ryan answered "And I choose the Ritual Spell: Fate Ritual- Holy Prominence!" Ryan explained, taking the card from his deck that was then automatically shuffled

"Ritual spell?" Amy asked

"Meaning he can use one or more monsters based on the level of the Ritual Monster." A student answered

"And I end turn." Ryan finished

"Fine. My turn." Grant answered drawing his card

 **Ryan's hand: 4**  
 **Ryan's Field: Unmei Action LoyalBreaker (2000 DEF) Unmei Action ElfBlader (1400 ATK) / 4 set Spell or Traps**

 **Grant's hand: 4**  
 **Grant's Field: Sky Metal Golem (300 ATK/ OVU 2)**

"I send an overlay unit from my Golem and attack with him!" he ordered

 **Sky Metal Golem**  
 **Overlay Units: 2 - 1**

"Huh?" Amy blinked

"He's sending one of the monsters he used to make his Sky Metal Golem to activate its ability." A student explained. The large monster held its arm back before punching as hard as to could, destroying LoyalBreaker

 **Ryan: 4000 - 3000**

Ryan crossed his arms, feeling the winds blow at him hard nearly knocking him over

"There. Your big shield is gone. Huh? ARGH!" Grant jeered before being hit by LoyalBreaker's second effect as the monsters sword flew through the air and slashed him

 **Grant: 3800 - 3500**

"My LoyalBreaker doesn't go down without a fight...When he's destroyed in battle, you take 300 points of damage." Ryan spoke

"Whatever. I end..." Grant started before Ryan interrupted

"Go! Four point trap chain activation!" Ryan called, activating all four of his facedown cards

"W-Wait, what?!" Grant snapped in shock

"F-Four point what?" Amy asked

"A chain is several card effects activating when another card effect is activating. The effects go down the chain, the most recent on the chain going first." A student explained

"So...Which trap cards has Ryan used?" Amy asked

"Not just traps." Ryan grinned "Chain link 1! Continuous trap card: Plot Armour of Friendship! All Unmei monsters gain 100 ATK for every Unmei monster I control! Chain link 2: quickplay spell card activate! Emergency Draw! I draw a card for every Unmei monster I control! Chain link 3: Plot Twist- Revival! I get to special summon an Unmei monster that was destored this turn! And finally, chain link 4! Quickplay spell: Changing Fate! I can select one card and add it to the top of my deck!"

"And now here's where things get a LITTLE complicated." The student spoke

"What's complicated?" Amy asked

"Chains go: 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5. Then 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1." The student answered

"I select Unmei Action JaggerBeast and put it atop my deck, thanks to Changing Destiny." Ryan listed off "Now thanks to Plot-Twist- Revival my Unmei Action LoyalBreaker comes back." In a burst of light the monster returned "Now Emergency Draw activated and with two Unmei monsters on my field I draw two cards." As he said that he drew two cards, his hand at 6 now "And finally Plot Armour of Friendship increases all of my monsters ATK but 200!"

 **ElfBlader: 1400 ATK- 1600 ATK**

 **LoyalBreaker: 900 ATK- 1100 ATK**

"And now it's my turn, draw!" Ryan continued, everyone amazed

 **Ryan's hand: 7**  
 **Ryan's Field: Unmei Action LoyalBreaker (2000 DEF) Unmei Action ElfBlader (1600 ATK) /** **Plot Armour of Friendship (Continuous Trap)**

 **Grant's hand: 4**  
 **Grant's Field: Sky Metal Golem (300 ATK/ OVU 1)**

"Whoa...that...that was cool." Amy commented

"And you know what I've got in my hand: Unmei Action JaggerBeast." Ryan spoke "Now I play Fate Ritual- Holy Prominence!" He called with a smile "I send the Level 5 Unmei Action AxeDwarfer and the level 3 Unmei Action ShotPlaformer from my hand to the grave!" He said dramatically. As he put the two cards into the graveyard: eight balls of lights appearing around him with a circle, seconds later a glowing golden spell seal appeared around him with the balls of light flouting over the seal

"W... What is this?!" Amy gasped

"He's preforming a Ritual summon." A student nodded

 _"Oh mighty Beast of Blue, armoured in the wind."_ Ryan chanted as he held his card tall as it glowed

"What's he doing?" Amy asked

"Sometimes when you summon a powerful, or a very special, monster they do a chant." Another student said simply

" _Emerge from your bretheren's power and be born!"_ Ryan called, the eight lights flying into the seal causing a massive pillar of light to emerge behind Ryan **"RITUAL SUMMON!"** Ryan called, shockwaves racing around the field with the seal disappeared

"The... The hell is this guy?" Grant stuttered

"Descend, Level 7!" Ryan called, slamming the card onto his dueldisk " **Unmei Action... JAGGERBEAST!"** The light on his field exploded, a large figure appearing. A large, blue furred canine paw pressing on the floor. The figure stood tall, revealing it was a giant blue furred wolf with some silver armour tied around its forepaws 'shin' areas and a giant metal saddle on its back with spikes as well as some spiked shouldpads. It had a fluffy tail with a blade attached to it. The wolf had glowing red eyes and a silver battle helmet, a green crystal spike on the forehead

 **Unmei Action JaggerBeast  
Ritual Monster  
Beast, WIND, Level 7  
2500 ATK/ 2000 DEF**

"And now all my Unmei monsters gain 300 ATK!" Ryan smiled

 **ElfBlader: 1600 ATK- 1700 ATK**

 **LoyalBreaker: 1100 ATK- 1200 ATK**

 **JaggerBeast: 2500 ATK- 2800 ATK**

"Your monster is still too weak!" Grant smirked

"Not really." Ryan shrugged before he grinned "Because now I activate the field spell: Unmei Of Love – Cherry Blossom Grove!" As he said that the area around them shifted into a stereotypical romantic walk way with a series of cherry blossom trees, their petals falling "All Unmei monsters I control gain 200 ATK!"

 **ElfBlader: 1700 ATK- 1900 ATK**

 **LoyalBreaker: 1200 ATK- 1400 ATK**

 **JaggerBeast: 2800 ATK- 3000 ATK**

"And just like that you're monsters are still too weak!" Grant laughed

"What happened?" Amy blinked

"Field spell are what they say." A student groaned "It changes the 'field", adding extra effects."

"Do you think so Grant?" Ryan smiled, spinning the last card in his hand revealing a monster "I normal summon Unmei Action White Mage!"

On the field appeared a monster: a brown haired woman dressed in white and cyan robes that looked kind of like the famous Dark Magician Girl but with a slightly more armoured version of the robes and a large powerful staff

 **Unmei Action White Mage  
DARK, Level 3, Spellcaster  
1000 ATK/ 850 DEF**

 **ElfBlader: 1900 ATK- 2000 ATK**

 **LoyalBreaker: 1400 ATK- 1500 ATK**

 **JaggerBeast: 3000 ATK- 3100 ATK**

 **White Mage: 1000 ATK - 1200 ATK - 1600 ATK**

"Ryan's monsters are even stronger!" Amy gasped

"White Mage has a special ability that allows her to fulfill a Ritual Summon but she's given me the boost I need!" Ryan smiled

"But...That means!" Grant's eyes widened in shock

"I've more than enough points to knock you out!" Ryan called out "JaggerBeast, attack his Golem!" Ryan called, holding his hand out "TORNADO... FANG... **ERADICATION**!"

"GAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO!" The wolf roared, a green tornado shooting from its massive. The tornado surrounded the Golem, ripping it apart and soon the peices collapsed around Grant

Grant grunted as the winds shaved his life points down

 **Grant: 3800 - 3700**

"This is how I duel!" Ryan called "Teamwork! Me and my cards changing destiny together! Fighting along each other and defying all bindings! Go White Mage, direct attack! White Pulse!"

"Hiya!" The monster called, holding its staff at Grant and sending a bolt of white magic at him

 **Grant: 3700 - 2100**

"Now ElfBlader, Guardian Slash!" Ryan called

"HUWA!" the swordsman called, slashing his sword and sending a shockeave of blue energy at Grant

 **Grant: 2100 - 100**

"I... Still have life points." Grant panted weakly

"And I still have one monster left." Ryan called, holding his hand high "LoyalBreaker, This Is Your Stage! Go, Shogan Style: Grand Sword!"

The warrior was silent, his sword glowing before he charged at Grant and slashed him across the chest

 **Grant: 100 - 0000  
Grant: LOSE!**

 **WINNER RYAN!**

Grant stood there with wide eyes, the school silent and unmoving... Until Grant fell to his knees and the school cheered 'I...I don't believe it...' Grant thought as he went in shock 'I... Lost?'

"Way to go Ryan!" The students cheered Ryan.

"RYAN!" Amy cheered, running over and hugging him

"Oof! Hey!" Ryan chuckled

"You won!" She smiled

"Well...Yeah." Ryan chuckled. "Hey, Grant...Good game."

Grant snapped to reality, glaring and bitch slapping the hand Ryan was offering away "You got lucky." Grant snarled

"Yep, I sure did." Ryan smiled, shocking everyone

"I...You DID?!" Grant blinked in shock

"Yea!" Ryan smiled "Duels are 30% being smart and strategic, building your deck. 30% adaptability, being able to adapt to whatever card you draw. And 40% luck, the cards you actually draw!" He was holding his arms out, looking to the sky happily "Fate let's us be born and it takes us away when we die. What happens in between is all us. But Fate never leaves us, it looks after us. But it also jokes with us. It doesn't show favorites, it doesn't take sides. She is a free spirit, choosing the side she feels like at the moment. There is a reason why my cards are the Unmei cards, that they are called Destiny Action! Because destiny is my mother and I let her go with what she wants!"

The crowed was silent, looking at Ryan as he stood there expecting some cheering or some sort of reply but...

"This guy's weird." A girl whispered to her friend

"He's a wacko." A guy laughed

"You're an idiot." Grant deadpanned as he stood up, dusting himself off "I am going to show you how much of a looser you are in our next duel, just you wait!" he said, walking away and with that most of the cheering crowd dispersed, leaving just Amy and Ryan

Ryan just stood there with a sweatdrop, his eyes small in shock and his jaw dropped in disbelief "Ryan..." Amy said sadly as Ryan fell to his knees... And then he began to laugh gently which worried Amy more "R-Ryan? Are you okay?" Amy asked

"Man that was a fun duel." Ryan smiled, standing up and brushing himself off

"You...Did you mean...What you said?" Amy asked

"Yea." Ryan smiled... And he suddenly jumped up, full of energy with his hair now down and calm with silver streaks, silver eyes and a ponytail

"Damn it Ryan, why didn't you let me duel the ass? I would have kicked his ass at Mach speed!" He said in the happy and over eager voice he had when he had accepted Amy's dare to go to the school. And then his hair flattened down, the silver turning black as he lost his ponytail

"No, you should have let me. After all then it would have been XYZ vs XYZ." He said in the swave voice, crossing his arms. The next second his hair was in is spikey hair with blue streaks

"Knock it off guys!" Ryan said, seemingly talking to himself

"Ryan? What the heck? What's happening with you?" Amy asked in worry

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Y-Your hair, your tone of voice...It's like you're two different people." Amy answered

"Huh? Well it's more than that." Ryan smiled "It's more like quadruple personality."

"I...Huh? F-FOUR personalities?" Amy asked. "A-And your hair...?"

"Changes with each of us." Ryan smiled

"And...Who are you now? Ryan or...Another one of these personalities?" Amy asked in worry

"I'm Ryan." He nodded

"You can call me Rain, beautiful." The swave voice said as Ryan shifted out, cupping Amy's cheek and winkinging making her blush

"Back off lover boy." The arrogant/hot headed/jokey sounding voice said as the hair shifted into the ponytail and backed up "I'm Brian."

"And that's us." Ryan smiled as he came back

"...Four...Y-You said "four personalities"...Who's your fourth?" Amy gulped in worry.

"Huh. Now that you mention him I haven't seen him for a while." Ryan hummed, scratching his chin "You guys know?"

 _'There was an argument and he stormed off, snatching my bike.'_ Brian frowned, Ryan seeing the personality standing next to him like a ghost

"Ah. So he'll be back once he's cooled of... Wait... WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GOING FOR A JOYRIDE IN MY HEAD?!" Ryan nodded, then screaming in worry as he grabbed his hair and began to run around in worry

* * *

*Ryan's imagination*

 _He saw an alternate version of him riding a high-tech silver and green motorcycle "I think I see a gap in the brain tissue! FULL SPEED AHEAD! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" he laughed, increasing his speed_

* * *

*Outside Ryan's mind*

Amy sweatdropped at Ryan's antics but she also smiled lightly

"I...think things are going to be interesting from now on." Amy commented lightly

* * *

 **And that's the second chapter with the first duel. I hope it was good.  
**

 **See you next time**


End file.
